


(anything but) simplicity

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ???wtf do i tag this as lmao, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, They Dont Figure Skate, i wrote it in like a day and im uploading on mobile, just a series of oneshots i write in the middle of the night, rest stop au, this is short af sorry, uh, viktor works at a motel in the middle of no where, weird shit happens, yuuri works at a truckstop/ rest stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘H-hey, you-you have to pay for that…’ Yuuri’s voice drifts off as the door snaps shut again and Yuuri just blinks, sliding down into his chair and melting with his head down on the table.‘Okay,’ he says in tired acceptance. ‘Okay.’He doesn’t get paid nearly enough for the shit he goes through.





	(anything but) simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is sherry-gin and your watching 'i wrote this Shit at 12 am and its unbeta-d pls be aware'

The storm is raging outside the rest stop, the rain and the thunder drowning out the world hand in hand like the powerful lovers they are. Yuuri has long gotten over his fear of the crashing thunder and the sharp rain that whips against the windows, and he greets it as an old friend. It’s one of the only friends he has at his isolated workplace. Although he’s still scared of several things that might wander into the rest stop on a night like this, the storm is a welcome background noise. His head is resting on the counter- which is thankfully far away from the entrance and windows that he isn’t too freaked out- with his earbuds in, but the rain and the thunder is still faintly audible over the steady beat. He scrolls idly through his half-loaded insta feed; phone fully charged, but still on the charger to ensure it stays that way on the off chance the power goes out.

Neither the music nor the storm can mask the sound of the door snapping open and someone entering. Yuuri straightens in his stool behind the counter, and winces as he watches them get mud all over the tiles. He despises mopping.

The figure has a large coat, and they tower over several of the snack aisles. Yuuri watches them warily with a vague feeling of discomfort as they pour a cup of shitty coffee and pick out a few odd snacks Yuuri didn’t even remember having in stock. Like triple-chocolate strawberry muffins.

Once they’ve picked out each and every item they want with an agonising slowness, Yuuri calls out warily when they head towards the door without paying.

‘H-hey, you-you have to pay for that…’ Yuuri’s voice drifts off as the door snaps shut again and Yuuri just blinks, sliding down into his chair and melting with his head down on the table.

‘Okay,’ he says in tired acceptance. ‘Okay.’

He doesn’t get paid nearly enough for the shit he goes through.

♡◇♧♤

Stammi Vicino is a small, two story motel near the truck stop and corner store, with a neon pink sign that glowed brilliantly at night, but was an eyesore in the day. It stood proud, about 20 miles from the nearest town, Allá, which was a small farming community with a grand total of 50 retiring-age people

Viktor is falling asleep at the motel front desk when the door slams open, bringing in thunder, rain, and wind with it. How long was he asleep? He jerks up, quickly rubbing at any drool and running a hand through his hair.

‘Hello, how can I,’ he falters when he see the imposing figure in a trailing black coat, ducks trailing and honking behind them. The ducks track in mud and water. God, he hates mopping. ‘Help you.’

‘A bed.’ Their hood is drawn over their head, obscuring their face, and they walk with a wobble. Their voice has a faint _quack_ to it.

‘Just a bed, no room or anything?’ Viktor tries to joke, but he falters towards the end, as he gets no reaction from the dark trench coat.

‘Right.’ He keeps his eyes on them while he retrieves the room key from the wall behind him, just in case they disappear while he has his back turned. It’s happened before. The keys are snatched from his hand quickly, but Viktor thinks he can faintly make out white feathers in the trench coat sleeve.

Viktor clears his throat and watches the ducks that quack quietly and waddle around the motel lobby.

‘We don’t allow pets, by the way.’

All he gets in response is a timid quack. Alright then.

♡◇♧♤

The rain is a gentle pattering against the window, but the wind is a harsh whip that lashes out at everything with an unbridled fury. The thunder is a calmly furious companion to the lighting that splinters and lights up the night sky. The fairy lights that are draped across the wall and the bed are the only lights that illuminate the room, just bright enough to allow the two lovers to see each other.

Viktor’s silk hair was like velvet in Yuuri’s fingers, and the former braided the silver strands with nimble fingers unconsciously while they chatted quietly about their day.

‘Stormy days are fuckin’ weird, Vitya.’ Yuuri sighs when they’ve both finished talking, and Viktor nods in agreement.

‘I still wonder how many ducks there were under that trench coat.’

‘Twelve.’

‘Really?’

‘No, Vitya. I just guessed.’ Viktor pouts, and Yuuri presses a kiss to his (receding) hairline. 

The rain is just a soothing metronome against the window now, and the wind has soothed to a calm wave against the window. It’s the quiet after the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> is calmly furious even a word.  
> anyways come hang out w me on my main blog @agape-rose or my writing blog @sherry--gin


End file.
